3 Point Turn
by deathwinged
Summary: Companion piece to U-Turn. What will happen between Sam/Andy. Spoilers for S3EP9/10.


3 Point Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for S3 Ep 9 and a little of Ep 10 based from the promo.  
A/N 2: Wrote this after Ep 9 aired, just a little tidbit of what might happen but a far stretch.  
A/N 3: This is a companion piece to my other fic U-Turn. Some asked to keep going, so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

RIP Jerry Barber.

Thanks to natalienicole1981 for reviewing and helping out with some edits!

* * *

"Aunt Andy!"

"Hey buddy!" she smiles as she bends down to hug the little boy. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen, come on!" Leo says taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Mom Aunt Andy is here!"

"Hey." Tracy smiled. "Go finish your homework mister."

"K." he answers as he runs off.

Andy walks over and gives her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, getting better each day. Some days I think he's going to walk through the door, but he doesn't. Other days I think about how I was lucky enough to have him in my life." She smiles with tears forming.

"It's okay Tracy, it'll take time. Death is never easy." She said comforting her best friend. "I know, it's been a month since we lost him, but everything will be okay, we'll be okay."

"I know. Thank you." She said wiping away a couple tears.

"How's Leo handling it?"

"He's getting better, he was really upset at first, asking when Jerry was coming back. I had to explain to him that he wasn't but that he loved him very much. Other than that he's been good. We went through some of Jerry's things and he kept a few things."

"That's good. Did you keep anything?"

"Yeah, some of his old sweaters, his favorite suit, and some watches, one of which he wanted to give to Leo."

"That's nice."

"Also took some pictures and other little things. His family took the rest."

"How are they doing?"

"They're good, they call once a week to check up on Leo and me." Tracy looked over to Andy.

"How are things with Sam?"

"They're uh…on hold I guess."

"Haven't talked to him since that night?"

"Nope."

"Does he still blame you?"

"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly hated me right now."

"Andy, it wasn't your fault. No one thought that was going to turn out the way it did. Yes I was mad that he died, but I knew that I couldn't put the blame on anyone, especially you. We were all doing what we thought was right, we can't help if there's a flaw."

"I'm still sorry. You can blame it on me if it makes you feel better."

"Andy no, that's just going to back track my grieving process. Besides I don't think Jerry would want either of us doing that." Tracy said assuring Andy that this wasn't her fault.

"So why did Sam just let go then?"

"I have no idea, that's something you'll have to ask him."

"We haven't talked in a month. If he hasn't talked to me yet, I'm pretty sure that means he doesn't want to."

"Sam is a stubborn ass." Tracy laughed. "He came by the other day."

"He did?"

"Yeah, came to visit me and Leo. He and Leo played for a few hours."

"How's he doing?"

"He's okay I guess, didn't really say much."

"That's good to hear."

"Why don't you go over and talk to him."

"We barely talk at work. He wanted space so he's getting it." Andy took a sip of water that Traci had handed to her. "Sarah called me last week."

"She did? What did she say?"

"Just to say hi and check up on me, and update me about Sam."

"Anything new?"

"He's been visiting her almost every weekend, and talked to a therapist a few times."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. It was her idea, said that she told him he needs to get rid of his baggage if he ever wants me back."

"She did not say that."

"She did."

"Maybe he's still working on it."

"I don't care how long it takes him. I just want him to be okay with everything, but most of all okay with himself."

"And get back together right?"

"If it happens then it happens. He knows I love him, and I always will."

* * *

"Epstein and Williams, McNally and Diaz, Collins and Peck, Shaw and Swarek are riding solo. McNally and Diaz you will be checking in with Nash. Serve, protect, and watch your back." With that said, Best sent off his officers into the streets.

"Talk to McNally yet?"

"Uh no, still figuring it out."

"It's been a while brother, you can't hate her for that long."

"I don't hate her." He answers as they walk over to the cruisers.

"But you still blame her."

"I don't blame her, not anymore. I just…I need to sort everything out."

"Does she know you don't blame her for Jerry's death?"

"No, we haven't spoken since that night."

"Come on brother. You can't leave her hanging, especially with that conversation. She's going to move on and you're going to left in the dust."

"Has she?"

"I don't know. Relationships haven't been the topic of choice lately."

* * *

Sam looked over to where Andy and Chris were standing next to their cruiser laughing about something, probably one of Diaz's jokes. He missed hearing her laugh and that perfect smile of hers. He missed everything about her. And here he stands watching from afar, with no one to blame but himself. It took him a few sessions with a therapist and plenty of late night talks with Sarah that he realized that blaming Andy wasn't the right thing to do. He was angry and put it on the first person he saw fit. He now wondered if it were too late for forgiveness. He worked everything out and was now okay with everything that had happened.

"He's looking again."

"I know. He always does."

"You don't look back?"

"I try not to. It's too hard."

"Well we can egg his truck if it makes you feel better."

Andy laughed. "Do you want him to kill you? Heck, the both of us?"

"Okay maybe not his truck, or eggs, but we can do something. Just let me know." Chris smiled.

* * *

"1503 backup requested at O'Flaherty's."

"Copy that dispatch, mark us on that." Andy replied as her voice echoed.

"Copy that 1503."

"This should be fun, nothing better than a midday break up at a bar." Chris said flipping the sirens.

"Hopefully it's just a fight."

When Andy and Chris arrived on scene they saw Dov on one side trying to calm a rowdy group of people and Noelle on the other doing the same. There had been some fight inside and was now turning into a little riot. Chris had gone off to help Noelle and Andy was going to help Dov. Just as she was exciting the cruiser a car had driven by slowly and chucked a couple of beer bottles towards the crowd, one hitting Andy on the head.

The bottle had hit the side of her head then smashed against the hood of the cruiser. Andy felt a cold trickle down her neck and when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. Dov saw this and chased after the car that sped off. With no barrier the crowd had charged forward and once again, Andy was in the line of fire. The drunken crowd charged forward knocking Andy into the car door, then onto the ground.

"1506 requesting immediate back up and a bus! Officer down, I repeat officer down!" Noelle yelled into her radio. "Diaz do what you can with this crowd, I need to check on Andy." Noelle took out her gun, yelling for people to back after they had made a circle around Andy.

"Everyone back up! Back up now!" she yelled.

"Wasn't able to detain the culprit but I got the license plate and a description of the individuals." Dov's voiced said through the radio.

"Copy that, Epstein return ASAP!" Noelle looked down at Andy and saw that she eyes were open.

"Andy, it's Noelle, do you know what happened?" she asked seeing the puddle of blood pooling around Andy's head.

"Uh my head is bleeding."

"Yes, it's bleeding, do you know what happened?" she asked again trying to keep her awake as she saw that Andy's eyes were drooping.

"Um, back up, bar, blood. My arm really hurts." She said as her eyes closed once again.

"Andy you need to stay awake for me ok." She said as she put pressure to Andy's wound. "Dispatch where is that bus?"

"ETA 10 min."

"Andy?" Dov asked as he ran back.

"Epstein cover the crowd with Diaz."

Just as Dov ran off, Shaw and Nash showed up, followed by Collins and Peck.

"She okay?" Oliver asked.

"In and out. She might have a broken arm as well."

"You got this?" he asked Noelle seeing her hands covered in the red substance.

"Yeah, I've got it, you and Nash go."

"Sam is not going to be happy about this." Nash stated as she and Oliver walked away.

"I know."

* * *

Sam had heard the call and was worried when Andy and Diaz were marked. After hearing that an officer was down and no clear sign on who it was, Sam jumped back into his cruiser and sped off. He was on the other side of town and was praying that it wasn't Andy.

By the time he arrived the crowd was detained and four people were cuffed and in the back of the cruisers, and someone being loaded into the ambulance. He looked around and counted everyone who was there. The only ones missing were Noelle and Andy. Sam jogged over to the ambulance and saw Noelle hop in just as they closed the doors.

"Who's in there Oliver?"

"Brother, calm down."

"No! Who is it? Is it Andy?" he asked again moving towards the ambulance.

"Yes it's Andy. She got hit in the head and lost some blood and has a broken arm."

"What the hell?! I need to go with her."

"You can meet them at the hospital, Noelle is with her. Just relax and we'll head there right now."

Sam's face was tense and his hands were balled into fists. He was worried and mad at the same time. He wanted Andy to be okay and was mad that he wasn't here to protect her.

"Come on brother let's go." Oliver said breaking Sam's train of thought as he watched the ambulance drive off.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Noelle had texted them that they had been moved to the 3rd floor. Stepping off the elevator they had found Noelle sitting down in the waiting room.

"Noelle." Sam called. He walked over and saw her red stained hands. "Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"She's going to be fine. The doctors took her into surgery. The bottle that hit her made a pretty big gash on the left side of her head so she needs stitches. She also has a dislocated shoulder and a fractured wrist, so she'll be in a cast for a couple weeks."

"Is her head okay?"

"She lost a good amount of blood but the doctors said they were going to give her a transfusion, and she might be out of it for a while. When she got knocked out she got knocked down hard."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said hugging her.

"You better take care of her. I'm going to need my favorite baby sitter back up and running in no time." She laughed before excusing herself to wash her hands.

"See she's going to be okay Sammy."

"I'm an idiot."

"I've been telling you that since I met you."

* * *

Two hours had passed by the time the doctor had come by to give an update on Andy.

"Are you here for Officer McNally?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm her partner." Sam answered without hesitation. "How is she?"

"Everything went well. Her shoulder is back in its right place and she'll have to ice it and be in a sling for about four weeks. She also has a fractured wrist due to the fall, we put her in a cast and it can be removed in about five to six weeks, depending on how it's healing. We gave Officer McNally 20 stiches to the left side of her head, right above her ear."

"Was there any brain damage or anything?"

"No, no brain damage, just a rather large cut. She did lose a fair amount of blood but we gave her a transfusion and she should be fine. She might feel light headed and may have a headache when she wakes up. We prescribed her some pain killers for when she is discharged. She's on a minimum amount right now."

"Is she awake?"

"Right now she is asleep. The drugs should be wearing off and should be a wake in a few hours."

"Thank you very much." Sam said shaking his hand.

The doctor smiled. "They just moved her to her room, so you may visit her until visiting hours are over. I'll be by in a few hours to check on her, if you need anything please let the nurses know."

"Thank you again Doc." Noelle said.

"Sam do you want to see her first?" Traci asked.

"Uh no you guys go ahead. I can see her after, I'm going to stay the night until she wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked again.

"Yeah yeah, you guys go." He said looking down at his hands.

"Alright." They said and one by one they each visited Andy.

"Hey Sam, we're going to head out now, we'll be by tomorrow. Do you need anything?" Chris asked.

"No I'm good thanks." He said standing up.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm going to stay."

"Alright. Try to get some sleep, I'll swing by before shift tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks guys." Sam smiled.

They all nodded at Sam and headed for the elevator. Sam watched as they each stepped on, giving him one last wave before the doors closed. Now it was his turn, his turn to see Andy, his Andy, lying there broken. He'd been sitting in the waiting room thinking about what he'd say to her once she woke up. The only thing he could think of was, _"I'm sorry I was such an asshole. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened, I was upset and wasn't thinking clearly. I know it's been a while since we last talked but I really am sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you or end things like they did. That is the last thing I ever want to do, and I hope you can forgive me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever, but then again I sort of did…"_ It was a good start he thought, but he didn't want to ramble on for hours, but knew that he just might have to if he wanted forgiveness.

"Excuse me nurse?" Sam asked as he walked up to the nurse's station.

"How can I help you Officer?"

"Sam, you can call me Sam."

"How can I help you Sam?"

"I was wondering if you have any Sharpies?"

"Any color preference?"

"No, any will do."

The nurse turned around and gave him five different colors.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"There is a blanket and pillow on the chair for you."

"Thanks." He smiled heading towards Andy's room.

* * *

Andy woke up with a throbbing headache. She noticed that the room was dark and the only light was that over her hospital bed. She saw that her left arm was in a sling and had a cast, with her good arm she felt the bandage wrapped around her head.

She looked around the room and saw some get well soon cards, a couple of stuffed animals, and flowers. Andy then looked down at her cast and smiled. She then turned to look at the sleeping figure to her right. Sam had moved the chair closer to her bed, his feet were propped up on another chair and he head leaning against his shoulder. He was close enough for Andy to gently run her hand through his hair without waking up. This was the closest they've been to each other in the past month, he looked so calm and relaxed, and she made sure not to wake him knowing that he probably didn't get any sleep from being so worried today.

Unfortunately, Andy's head really started to hurt so she buzzed for the nurse.

"Officer McNally…" the nurse started.

"Shhh…I don't want to wake him." Andy whispered pointing to Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse whispered back. "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little confused, but okay." The nurse then filled her in on what happened.

"How's your head?" the nurse asked.

"It's starting to kill me." she grinned.

"I'll up the dosage so you can get some sleep."

"Thank you. Um, how long has he been here?" Andy asked looking at Sam yet again.

"He and your friends have been here since you were brought in. Your friends left a few hours ago, he's hasn't left your room since then."

Andy smiled.

"He was pretty adamant about staying." The nurse smiled.

"Yeah he's a stubborn ass." Andy laughed.

"Or he's in love." She winked. Though the nurse did not know either of them, she could tell that there was something strong between them.

Andy smiled happily at her comment. "How long has he been asleep for?"

"I think he might have fallen asleep maybe two hours ago. He must've right after I checked up on you." The nurse watched as Andy touched his cheek. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No I'm alright, not much of an appetite right now."

"Alright. I'll bring you some water and juice. If you need anything just give me a buzz."

"I will, thank you."

The nurse nodded and quietly left the room. The medicine started to kick in and Andy was once again getting sleepy.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked out loud to a sleeping Sam.

She knew that they would have to eventually talk about everything and that it wasn't going to be easy. But that wasn't a surprise, they were Sam and Andy, and easy was not in their vocabulary. They would have to work on it even harder this time around.

Andy took one last look at her cast before the drugs took over and she was fast asleep.

"I love you. –S" was written in red sharpie on her light blue cast.


End file.
